The Nomads part two of my Caius love story
by lollipopxcandyxbadxgirl
Summary: Part two hope you enjoy. credit to my friend from Mafiabitches for the help!


It had been a hard week, trying to hide the truth for Charlie, I didn't like it, but it was better than him finding out. School had been boring, I had had detention for a long time. Same old, same old really.

"Hey Amy, Edward and the others are going to the forest to play some Baseball are you coming?" She asked ""I don't have to play with them do I?" I asked frowning "No just watch" Bella smiled and skipped out of the room. I put on some black jeans and a low cut shirt. I walked out with her, Edward and Alice were there in the car. "Its like, shit weather, why are you playing baseball?" I asked as we got in the car "You'll see don't worry" Alice beamed at me. It freaked me out a little.

We drove for about twenty minutes until we got to a clearing in the mountains. It was beautiful, but raining. Carlisle and everyone were already there. "Oh, I'm glad you came, Amy" Carlisle said smiling at me. I gave a faint flicker of a smile back to him. I stood with Bella and Esme, they were talking but I wasn't listening. We started walking away from the cars and further towards the game. Suddenly they all tensed up, at first I thought it was me but I then noticed things moving in the trees. I walked and stood next to Jasper on the end. My heart was leaping.

He put an arm around my waist firmly and calmed me down, physically that is, my brain was still humming at me.

The three came out of the trees. All astoundingly beautiful, but nothing on the Cullens.

"Hello, friend. What business do you have here?" Carlisle asked "My name is Laurent, these are my friends James and Victoria" The dark one, Laurent said. He was beautiful, his skin so dark and mysterious, but his eyes screamed at me. They all had red eyes. "This is my wife, Esme, my daughters Rosalie and Alice and my sons Jasper, Emmet and Edward-" Carlisle began the introduction only to interrupted by James "Oh, and who are these lovely ladies?" James asked "They are extremely close friends" Alice said through gritted teeth.

"Would you like to join our game, although, some of them are leaving?" Carlisle asked Jasper steered me away as did Edward with Bella, just as I turned the wind caught my hair and swung it back, my scent travelling with it.

James and Victoria hissed, their hellish eyes becoming ablaze with hunger. Jasper hissed back and picked me up and ran to the car, just as Edward did, he then ran back. I belted up and Edward started driving.

"We need to get you both out of Forks" he mumbled. "What do we need to do?" Bella asked "Go home, tell you're dad that you are going back to, erm, Arizona to see your mother" He said, as we pulled up outside I ran in and went straight up the stairs, I grabbed a suitcase and threw Bella's clothes in and then my own, then I grabbed our toiletry bags and then shoes and make up. I looked at the anti depressants on the table and then carried on, grabbing a hairbrush instead.

As I ran downstairs and through the kitchen Bella had finished shouting at her dad. I ran to the car and sat in the front seat, Bella squeezed in next to me. "Amy what is this?" Edward said looking at the bag "A brush?" I answered. He rolled his eyes and kept on driving, we were on a dark forest road.

"Are they close?" I asked, Edward glanced at me and then at the road ahead. I took that as a yes.

Suddenly, there was a huge bang that reverberated through the car, Bella and I screamed out lungs out, it was James or Victoria or both, coming to get us. "It's Emmet!" Edward shouted over the sound of squealing girls, we stopped screaming and tried to calm ourselves down, it didn't help that he was laughing his head off "Edward watch out there are two red lights in the car!" He bellowed. Edward couldn't help but crack a smile on his face. We got to the airport, Alice and Jasper were waiting. Edward was leaving to go on a diversion trek.

We got on the plane; at least they couldn't get us here, unless vampires can fly too.

As we landed, we were hurried out of the airport and into the hotel. Bella was looking through the stuff "You brought shoes! Amy!" She shrieked at me. In a sick, nervous way, I started laughing. I had just grabbed whatever my hands touched. These laughs soon turned to sobs. I stood up and went to the bathroom. I sat on the edge of the bath and cried. Why is it that I could do nothing right? Now Bella hated me. I looked up and saw the complimentary razor on the side of the sink.

Not even thinking about what I was doing, I dragged the razor through my wrist and let the blood spill out into the sink "AMY!" I heard Alice shouted. Then there was pounding on the door. I didn't open. I felt faint, sleep felt good.

I let my knees drop to the floor; maybe it was deeper than I thought. The door came in easily but with noise.

Jasper was over me in a flash, he hoisted me up and wrapped my arm in a cloth. Damn suckers could smell it through a door.

"Amy, you are stupid" He said. He was fighting so badly the smell of my blood, which was better than Bella's. "Don't waste it" I whispered to him. He gave in and licked the blood from my wrist, his eyes too became a blazing red.


End file.
